


Fast Times

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: vacationthon, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is getting threats, but he's more worried about his mother's insistence he attend his high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Times

“We’re coming for you Danny Williams, you better watch your back.” The recording made the voice sound even more stereotypically threatening. Danny sighed, Steve was making an even more constipated face than usual.

“It’s a Jersey accent alright.” Chin was doing something complicated with the computer table. “Came from a pay phone in Jersey too.”

“Who have you pissed off this time Danno?” Steve had that annoying look on his face where he was sure he was right and you were wrong and Danny just couldn’t let that slide.

“Nah uh, no. I do not piss people off, you piss people off. I am the soother of ruffled feathers when you do something stupid and dangerous. I do not make enemies. You make enemies, I am just caught in the crossfire.”  

“I haven’t been to Jersey Danny, I haven’t been able to make enemies there.” Smug was a bad look on Steve.

“I am not discounting your ability to made enemies of people you have never met.”

Steve opened his mouth to answer back but Chin had obviously decided that the argument was no longer interesting enough and spoke over them.

“Okay, we’ve established that Danny has no idea who this guy is but as he’s calling from Jersey I’d guess that he’s not an immediate threat or he would have called from Oahu.”

Danny smiled, well there was at least one silver lining.

“I’d better stay out of Jersey for a while then.”

Kono watched him, incredulously.

“I should check your temperature, what have you done that makes staying in Hawaii so appealing?”

Danny considered lying but Kono’s face made it clear that she would be checking Danny’s answer just as closely as a suspect’s alibi.

“The alumni committee of my high school couldn’t reach me so they sent the invitation to my high school reunion to my mother, who is insisting I go.” Danny was trying not to look petulant but the look on Kono’s face told him he was failing. It also told him she was planning something.

“You can’t let this guy run your life Danny.” The tone in her voice was very worrying. “Some basic security measures should be enough and it might be good to deal with this guy now before he can start planning anything else. You never know what he’ll try if he’s left to his own devices for too long.”

“That’s a good point.” Danny kind of wanted to punch Chin in the face. “Deal with him now rather than let him fester.” He was nodding. “It’s a good idea.”

“Never leave anyone at your back. They’re right Danny.” Steve obviously hadn’t picked up on the joke and was now frowning seriously.

“No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You are not sending me to my high school reunion to wait for some disgruntled guy to kill me. I like backup, I like to go after people, not have them come after me.”

Chin’s smile was at worrying proportions.

“We know. That’s why Steve will be going with you.”

 

Danny argued. He was good at arguing, but faced with Steve’s purposeful face and Chin and Kono’s blatant amusement he wasn’t overly surprised when he found himself jostling with Steve for space on the arm rest.

He really should be more worried about the man who was threatening him but someone was trying to kill him so regularly now he was getting a little desensitised to the whole thing. He was far more concerned with taking Steve to Jersey with him and the destruction this might cause than he was with any threats.

He couldn’t ignore his family either, there was nothing stopping whoever this guy was from going after them. Danny was relieved to be heading back home so he could protect them, deep down he was even glad he was bringing Steve, he just hoped Steve’s normal brand of chaos stayed back in Hawaii.

 

Danny was carefully vague about his arrival time. He was going to have to introduce his parents to Steve, but there was no way in hell he was going to do it in a confined space that he couldn’t escape from. So they took a taxi.

Danny was quite looking forward to his mother’s reaction to Steve, she wasn’t likely to take any of Steve’s ridiculousness and Danny couldn’t wait to see him cowed by his tiny, fierce mom.

Danny watched Steve put on what he thought was his responsible face but which Danny categorised as his ‘mildly constipated look #3’.

Danny was disappointed. His mother _loved_ Steve, though he was a ‘perfect gentleman’ and that Danny had been speaking unfairly about his partner. Danny had spluttered at her while Steve smirked. Unfairly? Danny had told nothing but the honest truth, hanging people of buildings, blowing things up, keeping grenades in the glove box. Danny had _known_ this was going to go badly for him, he just hadn’t expected this form of badly.

He was also slightly vague as to what exactly Steve was supposed to be doing to protect him from his crazy new friend, because he seemed to be spending all his time lounging around, eating Danny’s mother’s cookies and laughing stupidly at old photos of Danny. Asshole.

That was unfair though, Danny had to admit Steve was doing everything he could to protect Danny and his family, he’d gone overboard on household security, run background checks on everyone with any access to the house and was dragging Danny out to his old haunts to see if he remembered anything. Well at least that was what Steve was calling it, Danny felt more like the worm on the end of a fishing line, being dangled out to see if anything bit.

Danny had been really hoping that the threat would be dealt with soon after they arrived so that he could be wrapped up in paperwork or something, anything, else come the night of the reunion but no such luck. Danny had never wished so hard before for someone to shoot at him before.

 

There was far too much crepe. That was Danny’s first thought. In the true delusion that enough crepe, balloons and enthusiasm would somehow turn a high school gym into something other than a cavernous room that smelt faintly of feet, the room had been plastered with the stuff. Even Steve, whose usual idea of interior decorating involved explosions and camouflage was looking baffled by it.

“Hi! I’m Amber!” Danny was shocked out of his horrified stare by a perennially perky girl sitting at a sign in desk. She had the kind of voice that suggested that she spoke only in exclamation marks. “Could I get your names please!” Even the questions sounded like it should be accompanied with pom poms.

 “Danny Williams and…” Danny was going to finish with ‘guest’ or maybe give Steve’s name but Amber cut him off.

“Steve McGarrett! It’s so awesome when people include their partner’s names in the RSVP! It means we can print them a badge rather than have them left with some hand written one! It’s so much classier!” She was beaming at them and Danny was wondering who he was going to have to kill when he returned to Hawaii. He was about to correct her ‘partner’ misapprehension when Steve reached forward and took both badges. He pinned Danny’s on first, carefully slipping a finger between the buttons of his shirt to make sure it didn’t stick him, he pinned his own on as Danny stared at him.

“Thank you Amber. Come on Danno.”

Amber’s “Have a great reunion!” followed them out into the tired looking collection of tables, some which held food, others which held people Danny had been incredibly happy to leave in high school. Steve was watching the crowd as if at any moment one of them would pull out a gun and take aim. He also seemed to be fascinated by a woman sitting at one of the closest tables who seemed to be taking style direction from Snooki.

“Is she _orange_?” Steve looked horrified and Danny laughed at him, though he had been noticing it more than he once would have, spoiled by the natural Hawaiian tans.

“Jersey Tan, not everyone gets sun 365 days a year.” Steve made a disgusted noise and looked away.

Danny had always thought that reunions were ridiculous, an excuse for people to show off how much better they had become since high school, when really most of them had just become fat and boring.

Most of the women who turned up at these things seemed to have developed the frightening talon nails and overly styled hair he had remembered his friend’s mothers having. Most of the men seemed to have developed the ‘soft around the middle ex-jock’ look he had remembered his friend’s fathers having. No one seemed to have noticed they’d turned into their parents, which was slightly terrifying.

“Danny Williams!” Danny winced at the high pitched screech. This, more than anything else, was the reason he didn’t want to go to his reunion – cheerleaders reliving their glory.

He didn’t recognise her when he turned around but the name badge perched precariously on her bust jogged a memory – he was right, a cheerleader. He plastered on something that might be mistaken for a smile and felt somewhat relieved that Steve was standing next to him. That was a feeling that usually only went with heavily armed criminals which gave some insight to his feelings.

“I haven’t seen you in _ages_! I heard you joined the police and married some English woman.” He could see her watching his bare ring finger.

“Hello Allison, I’m a detective now, Rachel and I divorced a few years ago.”  The moment he said it he knew it was a bad idea, her eyes lit up and she moved closer, putting a hand on his arm.

“Really? That’s so sad, Eliot and I divorced a few years ago too.” A quick search of his memory produced Eliot Jones, QB destined for a boring white collar job and an increasingly bored wife.

She was almost pressing up against him now and Danny had the urge to run. A throat was cleared behind them and Danny jerked sideways, breaking her grip on his arm. Even with the various life-threatening situations they’d been in Danny didn’t think he’d even been so pleased to see Steve’s face.

“Hi I’m Danny’s partner Steve.” Normally Danny would jump in and specify the type of partner but he decided that in this case discretion was the better part of valour.

He could see how fake her smile was as she shook his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Steve responded with a smile and a nod but Danny could see his eyes still scanning the room, he’d almost forgotten why Steve was here with him for a moment. He could see Allison looking Steve up and down.

“Your accent isn’t Jersey, did you move up here?”

Danny was watching Steve eye her up and tried to figure out when Steve decided to mess with her.

“No I’m from Hawaii, Danny and I live on Oahu. We flew up for the reunion.”

She grimaced at them and put a hand to her hair, brushing back the stiff mass of it.

“Well I shouldn’t keep you all to myself, bye Danny, it was nice to meet you Steve.”

She walked off with an exaggerated wobble to her steps but Danny figured that was mostly her shoes. Danny glanced over at Steve.

“We’re going to be talking about that when we get out of this hell hole Steven.”

“You’re welcome Danny.” Steve gave the annoying smug smile that said he thought he was right.

 “I’m welcome? What am I supposed to thank you for? The entire reunion thinking I’m gay?” Danny enjoyed a good rant and the last few weeks had built up a very impressive level of anger.

“For saving you from that harpy, not that I blame you, her nails looked dangerous. I’m not sure why you’re angry, you started it anyway.” Steve continued his habit of looking amused at Danny’s (completely righteous) anger.

“ _You_ were the one…” Danny didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Steve lunged sideways and knocked him to the floor. Danny was about to cuss him out when he heard the second gunshot.

Steve pulled a gun from the small of his back and another from his ankle, handing one to Danny.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this Steve, we’ll be talking about how much you enjoyed cock blocking once we’re finished.”

Steve was peeking out from behind a table and he waved his hand back at Danny.

“Sure Danno, but do you think we could take this guy out first?”

Danny looked out from behind his own side of the table, spotting a familiar guy with the tats of an ex-con across the room.

“Just waiting for you babe.”

Steve settled himself on his haunches and held up his hand.

“On the count of three.”   

Danny gripped the pistol tighter and got his own feet under him.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

Steve threw himself up, drawing the gunman’s fire while Danny took a split second longer, taking more careful aim and catching him in the shoulder, spinning him into the wall.

Well it wasn’t what he expected, but his reunion certainly wasn’t boring.

   


End file.
